Just a Crush or Something More?
by poke-princes
Summary: Professor Oak is lonely, Delia Ketchum is lonely. What will happen? No one knows…. Sorry it's taking so long, I could not figure how to put a new chapter up, Chap 2 will be up soon!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok guys this is my first story up here and my first shot at a romance, so please review and leave any kind of feedback or suggestions. Also let me know if there is anything you guys want to see happen. And as always I do not own Pokémon or its characters, la de da you guys get it. So ok I hope you all enjoy the story! = ) **_

* * *

><p>It was a warm spring morning when Delia Ketchum opened her front door,<p>

"What a beautiful day, a perfect day for some time in the garden!"

Delia had walked down to her garden like she does every day. It seemed to be the only thing she ever did. She didn't mind though, she loved it out there. She used this time to think. She would worry about her son, think of chores around the house that needed to be done, what she was going to get at the market, but she always thought about how lonely she was. Sure Mr. Mime was great company, but with her son always gone and her husband who had left 10 years ago, it does get a bit lonely at times.

"Good morning Delia!" Her thoughts where interrupted. She looked up and saw Professor Oak; her very kind white haired neighbor was smiling. Professor Oak was a good friend of hers, and Ash's for that matter. He has a Pokémon lab just up the road and has been helping her son a lot on his journey. He often passed by why Delia was outside in the garden, which she was most of the day.

"Good morning professor!" Delia responded with a smile

"How's the gardening coming?" Professor Oak smiled. They did this every day, small chit chat in passing and an occasional visit. Overall it was a very pleasant friendship.

"Oh very good, I have some fresh apples, I was going to make a pie. I could bring it over tonight, if you'd like." She offered

"Oh that would be wonderful; I just hope it won't be too much trouble" He said a bit concerned

"Not at all, it would be my pleasure." She reassured him. She didn't mind really she loved to bake, and the time she spends with the professor was really her only time where she could just be out with a friend.

********************************Later that night*********************************

Delia stood on the front step to the professor's lab/home holding a warm, freshly baked apple pie. Her hair was brushed down with a beautiful butterfly clip holding her bangs back. She was wearing a white sun dress and it had very colorful flowers covering it.

"Good evening Delia! The pie smells wonderful" The professor had open the door, then scooted to the side to let her in.

He was wearing his usual red shirt with khaki pants, and his white lab coat over it

"Thank you" She said with a smile as she walked in.

They had both sat down on the couch and Delia had placed the pie on the coffee table.

Professor Oak was sitting on the couch next to Delia, which he had done so many times before, but this time it felt different somehow. He felt almost like a child sitting next to his crush. He felt his face get a little warm and the feelings of butterflies in his stomach. He looked over at her, studying her features. Her long Red hair fell just right, and her smile. He sighed; she really was a very beautiful woman. He was lost in his own thoughts when all of the sudden,

"Are you all right professor?" Delia had asked him looking a bit concerned. He was looked up almost surprised

'I guess I was staring' he thought to himself

"I will go get some plates." He said as he almost jumped of the couch. He walked into the kitchen "coffee?" he asked.

"Oh yes please" she answered

The rest of the night was quiet. The two just sat on the couch and talked for hours.

"Oh my" Delia said as she looked at the beautiful grandfather clock against the wall.

"Look at the time! I can't believe how late it is. I must be getting home" she looked at the professor with an apologetic look on her face.

"Well then, please let my walk you home" He quickly offered

"Why thank you professor" She had a smile on her face now.

"Sam" He said

"What?" Delia looked a little confused

"We have been friends and neighbors for quite a long time now. Please, call me Sam." The professor had urged

"Well thank you Sam. I would love it if you would walk me home" Delia had an even bigger smile on her face now.

They walked down the long path together. It was a long dirt road that was only lit by the moon. It was a relatively short walk, but, they took their time. They reached the front step of Delia house and they talked for a bit. Professor Oak reached down and grabbed her hand. He didn't even relies it at first. Delia just looked up at him with a smile. And without even thinking he reach over and cupped her face, leaned down and brushed his lips against hers then slowly applied more pressure to her lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds when professor Oak had quickly pulled back.

"I… I am… I'm so sorry…" He quickly turned and walked swiftly away

Delia just stood in her doorway, slightly in shock and just lightly touching the spot where Sam's lips just touched hers.

* * *

><p>Ok this is the first Chapter please review! =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok guys I know I haven't updated any time soon, I'm sorry, I was in the hospital, but I'm all better now! : ) give me a day or two and I will have the next chapter up. Ok thanks guys! _**


End file.
